Mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), digital cameras, MP3 players, and other portable electronic devices utilize white light LEDs for background illumination. White light LEDs can also be used in general lighting, architectural, outdoor, commercial, and/or residential illumination. However, true white light LEDs are not available because LEDs typically only emit at one particular wavelength. For human eyes to perceive the color white, a mixture of wavelengths are needed.
One conventional technique for emulating white light with LEDs includes depositing a converter material (e.g., a phosphor) on an InGaN base material. In operation, the InGaN base material emits a blue light that stimulates the converter material to emit a yellow, green, orange, amber, or red light. The combination of the emissions from both the LEDs and the converter material would appear white to human eyes if matched appropriately. If not matched appropriately, however, the combined emissions would appear off white and may reduce color fidelity of electronic devices. Accordingly, several improvements in color matching/correction may be desirable.